Our Teen Romantic Comedy TARFUN
by 8'Snow
Summary: Summary coming soon.
**Quick note: Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

 **Just something for the readers with a good enough imagination to imagine voices for the characters; we have chosen some voices to portray some of our characters here. So if you're interested:**

 **Hikaru [current POV Owner] would have Yuri Lowenthal's Voice. If you don't know him then think Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki from Persona 3. Preferably his voice in the English translation of the Persona Q game.**

 **Yukari would have Laura Bailey's Voice. More specifically, her voice as Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Now, this might seem silly but yeah. If you think they don't fit then you don't have to imagine them with that voice. Just a suggestion for a better reading experience. Lol.**

* * *

 ** _Our Teen Romantic Comedy TARFUN_**

 ** _[A 8'Snow Collaboration Original FanFiction.]_**

 _Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony._

Sleep is good. Sleep is great. I love sleep.

So despite the blaring sound of my alarm clock going off, I snuggled deep into my sheets and buried my face deeper into my pillow; wishing, hoping that the damn thing would break into pieces and leave me alone. A minute passed and the ringing stopped. I inwardly sighed in relief as I opted to continue my slumber.

"Onii-san..."

A sound? No. It was a voice.

"Onii-san..."

Yes. Definitely a voice. In fact, it's a rather soothing one, it's lulling me back to sleep.

"Onii-san...!"

There was a noticeable change in the tone and pitch of the voice, even the volume has somewhat rose. Regardless, I curled into my blanket even more, being extra appreciative of the heat it's providing me.

"HIKARU!"

With a jolt, I fell off the bed and landed on my back on the cold tiled floor of my bedroom, the back of my head hitting the tiles a few seconds later.

"Oh you're 'finally' awake, Onii-san." The voice from earlier said nonchalantly. I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up from my position on the floor. Opening my right eye a fraction, I looked up to the other person in my room, the blurriness caused by the hit slowly disappearing leaving only the natural blurriness of my own eyes.

"Yukari..? Really, did you have to scream into my ear? How unladylike." I complained and spat at her. Her facial expression cringed for a millisecond as a response to the uncalled for insult.

"Oh I'm sorry that I had to resort to such uncouth tactics because you can't be bothered to get up when your alarm went off or when I tried rousing you from your slumber gently." She spat back, her voiced laced with sarcasm. I only smirked at that as I stood up from the floor.

"I can't believe you made it to class J and I didn't just because they ran out of spot. If only they could see you right now, I would have gotten that last seat." Yukari huffed in an irritated tone.

"You're still not letting that go?" I rolled my eyes. "How long has it been? Three-four weeks already?"

"It's actually only been two weeks and three days and no, I don't think I'm letting it go that easily. I mean, just look at you! You're not even dressed yet and the first day starts in an hour and a half! To think you'd be representing our family in class J is preposterous!" Yukari rambled on. She definitely got Mom's ability to hold grudges. Not that I'm one to talk, I can pretty much hold one too.

I guess if I was in her shoes I'd be pretty pissed off myself too. Technically speaking, it was my fault why she ended up in a lower class than I was. Intelligence-wise, we're more or less on equal grounding; my test scores and hers were the same down to the last points that we could have been easily accused of cheating if we weren't sitting on opposite sides of the room during the exam. The problem lies in the timing. I kinda put off taking the exam till the last day, Yukari convinced herself that taking the exam with me was the best way to determine which of us was better. There's the problem of being born a twin to two competitive parents.

"Okay okay, I got it." In an attempt to end the conversation without agitating her any further, I decided to relent for this time. Besides the fact that we don't have time for a bout of back and forth, I wasn't really into an argumentative mood. Hey, I just woke up after all. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to shower and change because unlike you, I'm not exactly geared to go."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?" Yukari stated in mock curiosity.

"Mine," I deadpanned before promptly pushing her through the open door-way. "Now go."

"Fine, but please do hurry and refrain from dawdling. Mom has prepared breakfast and insists on eating together today." Those were Yukari's last words before disappearing behind the now closed door of my bedroom. With a sigh, I began to stretch my limbs, something I had forgotten to do with all the racket this morning brought about. Hearing my joints popping made me feel better though as the gears had started moving all throughout my body, rearing me to get started. Grabbing my towel, I proceeded to take my morning shower that'll hopefully keep me feeling refreshed for the majority of the day. After all, it's the start of High School, it's bound to be exhausting.

* * *

Currently I stood in front of my mirror sporting the majority of my uniform, leaving only the blazer hanging neatly by my door as I busy myself with my tie. It took me roughly fifteen minutes to start and finish my shower and about less than ten to put my clothes on, so less than a half hour to ready myself for today. See? No problem, I still have more than enough time to eat breakfast with my family and travel to school with my uncute little sister. She'd probably kill me if she heard me say that while retaliating with "just because you were born minutes earlier than I was doesn't mean you're better than me." Seriously, very uncute. Why can't she be more like Auntie Komachi and start collecting Yukari points?

After I was satisfied with my tie–which I kept loose– I proceeded to fix my hair. My hair was still a bit damp from the shower but it wasn't that bad, at the very least it wasn't dripping. Sometimes I find it useless to even bother with my hair as it is naturally messy, and the fix is mostly temporary and would stay no longer than two hours at most. Oh well, at least I don't have an ahoge like Dad and Yukari; Mom has a habit of pulling at them when she's either feeling playful or mad. After I got done with my hair, I quickly sprayed myself with a dash of cologne and promptly put on my glasses and proceeded to gather my bag and blazer before hurrying down the stairs and dropping off said items on the sofa along the way to the kitchen where both my parents and my twin sister were already seated on the table awaiting my arrival.

"Good Morning," I greeted courtly as I settled onto the seat at the right of Yukari and left of my Dad; my Mom was seated across from me.

"Good Morning, Hikaru." My Dad greeted back as he took a sip from his coffee mug–which I'm guessing has an extremely sweet tasting liquid inside. Mom on the other hand stared at me with a critical eye while Yukari began quietly eating her breakfast.

Inwardly, I gulped. When Mom has that look it means she's studying me, or rather inspecting me. In order to relieve myself of such tension, I proceeded to prod my breakfast. I lightly stabbed the perfectly cooked salmon with my chopsticks before breaking off a small piece and placing it in my mouth. Chewing it softly, I glanced at my Mom who was still staring at me.

"Hikaru," She finally said, her tone a little stern.

"Y-yeah?" I answered after swallowing.

"Your tie," she pointed at the loose green tie wrapped around the collar of my dress shirt before picking up her own pair of chopsticks and getting a piece of the salmon from her own plate. "Fix it, please." She continued followed by placing the meat in her mouth and chewing.

I didn't need a second warning so I quickly fixed my tie, tightening it up a bit and making it more formal-looking. Besides, I could always loosen it up again later, I rather not give my Mom some bad vibes this early.

Satisfied with my quick action, my Mom gestured for me to continue on with my breakfast; all the while Yukari and Dad had been exchanging glances.

"Yukino, it's just a tie. You didn't have to rile up our son for it." My Dad remarked, there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. Yukari subtly shook her head, as if knowing what's to come next. Actually, I do too.

My Mom smirked for a fraction of a second. She took a sip from her own mug before setting it down on the table and turning her gaze at my Dad.

"Ara, I was merely helping him not to look like a delinquent. With that eyes of his that he got from you, at the very least he could dress properly to counter the bad effects those eyes could enact; unlike you who never even bothered wearing a tie to school." My Mom spatted playfully and Yukari giggled from her seat.

Hey! Is that really something you should say in front of your Son? And for pete's sake, I didn't get the entirety of Dad's eyes!

"Of course I didn't! I was a real rebel back then, a total badass!" My Dad proclaimed proudly and I nearly choke on the rice I was currently chewing while I saw Yukari coughed a bit after placing her bowl of miso soup down; she probably drowned a little from Dad's statement. "Also, my eyes are all too powerful, Hikaru should be grateful to have them even just a little."

I certainly am not grateful for having eyes resembling a half-dead fish.

Our attention was now on Mom, her right eye was twitching slightly from what Dad said, but because she's Mom, she quickly recovered and recomposed herself, ready to shoot out her retaliation in a matter of seconds.

Scary.

"If being a rebel and a 'badass' means being a slouch and having your papers returned to you for revision on more than one occasion, then yes Hachiman, you were a real bad boy." My Mom said in possibly the best sarcastic tone I've ever heard from her. "And yes, your eyes are all too powerful. Deterrent that is."

My Mom really enjoys one-upping my Dad. This sort of thing doesn't happen a lot. It's not as if it's rare but it certainly isn't all too common either, at least not anymore. I heard from Auntie Yui that Mom and Dad's banters was a daily thing to them before, but I guess growing up and having twins kinda limits them from having these games of back and forth. It's almost sad because seeing these moments was always a refreshing and entertaining sight.

My Dad opened his mouth as if to retaliate but quickly closed it. I guess the point goes to Mom for this round.

"Well, you fell for me so, what does that say about you?"

He did not just say that, did he? Man, talk about low blow. My mom blushed, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish in a fishbowl.

"T-that's low! Even for you, Hachiman." Pouting, my mom turned away from my Dad who had a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"Somehow, I believe that this is something that should have been expected." Yukari sighed, rubbing her temples slightly. "Tactics like this are Dad's specialty after all."

She isn't wrong. My dad could play fair and square, he can accept a loss just as much as he can accept a victory but, there are things my Dad is adamant about to win and he'd use underhanded tactics to achieve that if he must. It's not necessarily cheating either, it's exploiting and using your opponents' weaknesses against them. If it was a RPG game, you'd hit where it'll hurt, where it will elicit a reaction; it's basic game tactics and my Dad knows how to play.

"Au' contraire Yukino, I merely stated a fact and I have the living evidences," Dad pointed at me then at Yukari as if to emphasize his statement. "To prove it." Forget what I said about low blows, this hit is completely underground. Dad just pulled out his trump card and apparently, it was me and my twin sister.

For a moment, there was silence. I continued on with my breakfast as well as Yukari while occasionally sneaking glances at our parents. Mom shifted a little and her usual stoic face curved into a mischievous little smile. I shivered a little. My dad would always say my mom was the coldest being he had ever met and that her name fits her like a shoe. When I was little, I never really understood what he meant, mom had always been that warm and sweet like caramel parent; growing up though, I started to learn exactly why my dad nicknamed her the 'ice-cold beauty'.

"Impressive," my mom uttered in a mocking tone, easily garnering our attention towards her. "You knew what 'au contraire' means and properly used it in a sentence. For someone with your brain capacity, that is quite a feat to be proud of. Congratulations, Hachiman." My dad cringed.

It looks like mom took a page from Dad's book of underhanded tactics. When it comes to academics, Mom has always reigned victorious over my Dad. It's not as if Dad was dumb per se, he just can never surpass Mom under those terms. Mom rules over academics and dad was a mere plebeian on her turf.

"Hey! I'm not dumb y'know? That's Yuigahama's department."

"Hmmm, yes, I know. But I can't call you smart either, as for Yuigahama-san, well that's a different category altogether."

Relenting, my dad continued on with his breakfast after muttering 'you won this round' in a defeated tone.

But seriously guys, pulling aunt Yui in your banters seemed kinda mean, especially so that she took a lot of hits and she's not even here!

"Hikaru, Yukari," our mom called out to us. Taking a sip from her bowl of miso, she gave us a stern look. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, you don't want to be late for your first day." An icy, spine-shivering tone accompanied her words if you listen carefully and in that instant, we knew exactly what she was trying to say. We needed to be quick, it's not that we don't wanna be late–not that we do, anyway– it's that 'she' doesn't want us to be late. Or to put it more accurately, she didn't want us to leave a bad first impression or, more specifically, what she was actually trying to say through her code was that, she didn't want a bad mark floating above our records, it's unacceptable to her, she want it clean and she made that clear through her subtle words that went through to us like a knife embedding itself to our person.

Instead of eliciting an actual reaction after deciphering her code, Yukari and I merely nodded and quickened our pace in consuming our breakfast; chewing and swallowing at a speed even I was surprised at. Clearing our plates, we did a small bow and uttered "thank you for the meal." before simultaneously standing up to bring our used dishes to the sink. After the task was done, we quickly went to grab our things and I donned on my blazer. Saying a quick goodbye to our parents, we left the house to begin our short journey to Soubu High.

When I was sure we were far enough from our house to not be seen, I quickly loosened my tie again. I didn't really liked wearing one, but my mom was adamant about me following the dress code so instead, I opted to wearing it loosely.

"Troublemaker." Yukari said in a stoic voice as she walked beside me.

"What?"

"I said, you're a troublemaker." She repeated, her silver-ish blue eyes was concentrating on the path.

"How so?"

Yukari sighed and closed her eyes, hiding her orbs behind her eyelids. "Mom already warned you about the tie earlier. Are you deliberately trying to get yourself in trouble? If so, then you're a troublemaker."

I shrugged.

"Mom doesn't know, what's the harm?"

Opening her eyes, her silver-ish blue pools stared at me with a glint that was all too familiar. What is this? Like mother like daughter?

"Such a bad boy, Onii-san." She said mockingly, nearly mimicking our mom. "Are you perhaps turning into a rebel now? Oooh. Following in dad's footsteps are we? Prepared to die alone? Such determination."

My right eye twitched ever so slightly.

How in the world did you end up predicting how my entire life would go by me just loosening my tie?

"You're seriously uncute, y'know that?" Normally, I would have given a better retaliation than that but, I know that one word that hits a nerve everytime.

For a second, her expression changed.

Her right eye twitched.

'Hook'

Her hands balled into fists.

'Line'

And her breathing turned ragged for a second before returning to normal in an attempt to stay calm.

'And sinker.'

I knew the rebuttal would be harsh and piercing but, it was all worth it to see the icy maiden lose her refined composure for a brief moment. She really doesn't react favorably to being called uncute, probably because every time I say that, I imply something far deeper than just being simply not cute. It's a weird process of code deciphering, really. Uncute would mean she isn't all girl-like, which leads to her being not feminine and eventually would lead to the fact that she was lacking an asset most girls have. And that's where she loses her shit, most of the time albeit briefly and almost non-existent.

"What was that?!" Her tone rose slightly despite her effort at keeping it as it should be.

Internally, I grinned.

Mission accomplished. Time to retreat and relent, for now.

I raised my hands up defensively, a sign that I surrendered.

"Err... I mean, you're really cute and beautiful and the best little sister ever."

For awhile, she had kept her stone cold face that was unforgiving. Soon though, the smallest form of a smile made its way to the edge of her mouth; a sign of the upcoming rebuttal.

"Hmm. The siscon comment is rather repulsive but I do appreciate you telling the truth," she flips her hair and closed her eyes. "Such as a shame that I cannot exactly say the same for you, Onii-san." She said, her voice was cold and haughty, not even a trace of fake sympathy in her last words.

Harsh woman. Harsh.

"Hey! I'm handsome, thank you very much." I said mostly out of impulse and in an attempt to save a bit of dignity for myself.

"Onii-san, I think you're being too confident of your facial appearance. Are you forgetting that your eyes aren't exactly appealing?" She looked at me with disgust. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, a telltale sign that she wanted to vomit. Of course it was all an act but, come on!

"Shuddup. I didn't completely inherited Dad's dead-fish eyes, y'know?" I spatted back in another attempt to rescue myself from this assault. Now I'm wondering if it was really worth it to push her button; she's retaliating at an alarming strength and accuracy.

"Hmm. Yes, indeed. Yours are more half-dead."

"Thank you? I think."

"Well, it is the closest I could muster in complimenting those eyes of yours. So yes, it does warrant you to be grateful to your stunningly beautiful sister." She said haughtily, not even a hint of sarcasm was there. She really meant it.

"Don't get your head up too high there, Yukari. In terms of looks, you're only secondary to Mom." I said to, at the very least, shake her ego a bit.

"Ara, are we a Momcon now? And I thought you couldn't possibly get anymore revolting. I admit my mistake." She retaliated while keeping her composure. She didn't even flinch at hearing she was only second best.

Also, my attempt backfired completely! Gah! Am I gonna be labeled as a Momcom now? Sigh. Well, in situations like this, it's time to use my strongest weapon.

3...2...1

TUG.

"Ow!" Yukari shrieked before her palms shoots up to her head, rubbing the sore spot. She looked up at me pouting with small tears hanging from the corners of her eyes.

I smirked.

Ahoge pull: one of the few tricks I've learned and currently the strongest weapon in my arsenal against my darling little sister. After all, that quick tug reduced an ice-cold maiden into a pouting girl.

I'm so glad I didn't have one. Thank the heavens or something.

"That hurts!" Yukari cried out while continuing to rub that spot. "That's low even for a creature such as yourself, Onii-san." She gave me a glare that I could swear is capable of freezing me over if I wasn't so used to it.

I shrugged.

"Using an opponent's weakness against them," I gave a quick and soft flick to her forehead. "Basic game rule."

She rubbed her forehead before going on her tiptoes to give a quick bop to my head.

Ouch.

"I don't exactly call that as revenge just yet so you better watch it, Onii-san. I will get you back." Yukari warned and I almost had to double think my actions. Was it really worth the looming threat of a payback over my head? And knowing Yukari, it doesn't matter how long it has been, she will have her revenge.

Dammit with little sisters who holds grudges.

I didn't bother retaliating any further for the slight fear that she might multiply her revenge scheme to make it many times more traumatizing. Am I holding my sister in a high enough regard to consider her possible future actions traumatizing? Am I overestimating her? That's a no. She's like a carbon copy of our mother after all and Dad had always warned me about never underestimating a woman. Especially someone with the blood of a Yukinoshita flowing through her veins and Yukari happens to be both. So instead, I opted that we walk in a comfortable silence until we reached the gates of Soubu High where our childhood friend, Miyu, stood there waiting on us.

"Hikki! Yukarin! Yahallo!" Miyu said as she ran towards us, stopping just in front of us.

Dammit, my name's not Hikki! And yahallo is like really old! Our parents' generation kind of old!

"Good morning, Miyu." My sister greeted.

"Yo, Miyu."

Miyu gave us a mega-watt smile, something she's really good at.

Ahh. Too bright! My eyes! Seriously, it's too early. How can you smile like that?

Hayama Miyu, a person we, as twins, have known most of our lives. We were childhood friends and she's bestfriends with my sister. Now, Miyu looks almost exactly like her own mother, Aunt Yui. Except the fact that, Miyu's hair is much longer, reaching the middle of her back and her eye color was the same as her Dad's, Uncle Hayato. Otherwise, hair color, personality, err... chest, she got all those from aunt Yui. Funnily enough, the last one is something my sister was a bit envious about. I can't blame her though, her own rack is... disappointing so to say.

Yukari glared at me.

What I do? Did you just read my mind or something?!

Scary.

"Neh neh, Yukarin, we like better get going!" Miyu latched on to Yukari's arm, making my sister visibly uncomfortable with that much attention and or affection. I don't really know, Miyu can get too much sometimes.

"Ah right, you two are classmates, right? Class 1-F?" I asked. It was a genuine question.

Miyu nodded whilst my dear sister sent another glare my way.

Wait, I didn't mean to imply anything by that! Stop trying to complicate things! Sheesh.

"Oh right! Hikki, you're in Class J, right? Wow! That's like, so amazing! You're really smart Hikki!" Miyu cheered, giving a quick succession of pats to my back. Instantly, the atmosphere had turned much colder, like a sudden gust of cold wind flew by us.

Hayama-san, I get that you're trying to be supportive and cheering me on for a job well done but please be aware of your surroundings! Can you not feel the huge block of iceberg you're latching on to? More importantly, can you not feel that said iceberg is about to cause a blizzard?

And my name is not Hikki dammit!

"A-ahh, thanks Miyu," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. The tension is fairly high, I'm surprised that Miyu had not felt it. Okay, time for some bomb diffusing or something. Seriously. "But I'm not all that great. In fact, Yukari and I got the same score on the entrance exam."

Yukari's killing intent quickly dissipated and she looked over to me a bit surprised.

What? You think I'd take that opportunity to gloat? Normally, I would but I hardly find such thing worthy of gloating. After all, it was a tie. I just got lucky that I was chosen for the final seat, luck isn't something to boast about; It didn't require any skills after all. If I do actually one-up you, I'd do one hell of a in-your-face dance. Privately. But yeah, no gloating this time.

Also, I actually wanna live a little longer.

"Eehh?! Then why isn't Yukarin with you?" Huh, I'm surprised Yukari never mentioned it before.

"There were no more seats available." Yukari stated coldly. Though if you weren't used to how she talks, you probably would not notice that slight change in her voice.

"Seats? Can't they like, just get another chair or something?"

I almost had to resist the urge to facepalm.

Well, Class J isn't all that big a deal to other students anyway. All is known is that it's a class that's a bit more advanced than that of the regular classes; so I kind of understand why she doesn't know how it works.

"It's not that simple." I said as I gestured for them to start walking. Quite frankly, staying at the entrance is garnering some unwanted attention, plus we oughta be moving anyway.

"Indeed," Yukari said in agreement while she tried to stabilize her walking as Miyu was clutching onto her arm. "Class J is a fairly special class to begin with, therefore there are only a limited number of available seats."

"And those seats are promised to those who managed to get scores far above the expected passing grade in the entrance exam." I followed up.

"I still don't get it. If Hikki got the same score as Yukarin then how come only Yukarin wasn't given a seat? Especially knowing you two, you probably like, got top scores!"

She isn't wrong there.

"Unfortunately, the priority wasn't given to those with outstanding scores rather, it was on a first come first serve basis." Yukari explained as we enter the school building. "And our timing wasn't impeccable."

"Huh?"

"We took the exams late," I said. After checking which shoe lockers we own, we quickly changed into our indoor pair. "Because of that, there weren't enough seats available to accommodate both of us despite having a fairly higher score than most of the others."

"And it's all your fault, Onii-san. If only you'd taken it much earlier." Yukari spatted.

"Hey, who told you to wait up for me anyway? You could have taken it earlier yourself." I barked back.

"Hmph!"

"Ehehe, mah, come on you two! Did you guys tried asking if you can replace someone with a lower score?" Miyu asked in an attempt to shatter the hostility between us twins.

Maybe you can feel the atmosphere after all.

"Yeah but like Yukari said, the priority was on a first come, first serve basis. Also, pulling someone out after being promised a seat would cause conflict. The fault was on our side anyway so we couldn't really object."

The school wasn't wrong there. I mean, if a student did their best to get into that class, even taking the time to take the exam early to secure a seat, it'll be unjust to take that from them when clearly they had put a lot of effort to get it in the first place. Just because we had better scores doesn't mean we deserve any special treatment from the school. Everybody worked their way to where they are, it was our fault for putting it off so late so we needed to make do with what was left. Yukari knew this, she was just disappointed that she didn't get in.

"Oh. That's like, really sad." Miyu said, a frown taking over where the mega-watt smile was.

You didn't have to say that, you know? We're quite aware of the lost chance.

Glancing over at Yukari, I noticed how her demeanor changed somewhat. Probably letting what Miyu said sink in as her flashed a sorrow look.

To be honest, I would have given up my own seat for her without a moment of hesitation but I knew she'd never take it. Not only would that be a blatant strike to her pride, but it will also clearly be an action stemmed from pity. She deserves more than that, she worked hard herself and I will not trample on that hard work by giving her a pity gift. No, Yukari doesn't deserve that.

But of course I still felt guilty. If it wasn't for me, we could have both gotten in with no problem. If I didn't procrastinated in taking the exams, we could have both secured a seat. I knew Yukari would take the exam the same time as I but I still chose to put it off till the last day. Granted, I didn't know we would ran out of spot but still, it's still partly my fault.

'I should really apologize...'

Having made my decision, I pulled Yukari to the side while gesturing for Miyu to give us a bit of time. Nodding, Miyu gave us a quick smile before walking on a little ahead of us as I brought Yukari by the lockers.

"What is it, Onii-san? Is something the matter?" Yukari queried somewhat concerned.

"No. Not really," I answered. Scratching the back of my head sheepishly, I tried thinking of a way to apologize.

"There's something you want to tell me, correct?"

"Eh? How'd you know?"

"Well, we're twins. Although I doubt the whole twin telepathy thing. It's just that we've been living with each other for the past sixteen years straight and still counting, I've memorized your little quirks as I'm sure you have mine and can read you like a book." She explained, a smug smile plastered on her face.

"Oh..."

"That and, what other reason is there for you to pull me to the side?"

"Oh."

She chuckled a bit and gestured for me to go on ahead with whatever it is I have to say.

"We haven't got much time so be quick, Onii-san."

Taking a deep breathe, I steeled my nerves and dropped my pride.

"I just wanted to apologize for you not getting into Class J... Uhh.. Sorry.."

Dammit, I'm no good with this.

"Oh... Well that was weak." Yukari said, covering her mouth to giggle a bit.

Hey! I'm trying here! Geez, at least be proud of my effort or something.

Yukari continued to giggle for a few more seconds before recomposing herself. "Apologies, that was uncalled for."

Damn straight, woman.

"However, this has been going on for two weeks and you only decided to apologize now?" Yukari followed up with a raised eyebrow. I looked away and shrugged.

"You know, pride and all that jazz, it got in the way. You know how it's like, I'm sure."

"True enough. Very well, apology accepted Onii-san." Yukari said. "Also, It's just as much as my fault anyway. As you have said in retaliation every time, I could have gone on with the exam first without having to wait for you. In that regard, I have to apologize as well so, I'm sorry, Onii-san."

"I forgive you."

We gave each other a brief smile.

"Now that that's settled, aren't you glad that your gorgeous, merciful and amazing little sister has forgiven her useless and egoistical brother? You must be in euphoria right now aren't you, Onii-san?"

I rolled my eyes.

Great. Yukari's ego came back.

"Or maybe that's you, darling sister. Your great, smart and loving brother has forgiven his uncute and flat little sister."

"S-shut up!" Yukari covered her chest with her arms, a wild blush reddening her cheeks. "C-chests aren't a big deal anyway! And I'm still growing, idiot pervert Onii-chan!"

Oooh! She said Onii-chan! That scores some Yukari points! Even if it is out of spite. Beggars can't be choosers, right?

"You're right about the not big part."

I shouldn't have said that...

In a nanosecond, Yukari's mouth was close to my ear as she let out an eerie warning.

"You're lucky I don't have my Épée with me right now or I'll make you dance." She said with outmost venom. **[1]**

I shivered. I gulped. And I may or may not have shit myself too.

Sisters who excels magnificently in fencing are scary scary beings. Source: Me.

Also, why choose the weapon that's eligible to strike anywhere?! Wait... That's probably why...

"N-noted."

Satisfied, Yukari drew herself back before patting my shoulder. "Good. Now, shall we? Miyu is still waiting for us." Yukari said as she turned away from me and proceeded to walk back, I merely nodded and followed suit, slightly scared to wake up the next morning with a sword imbedded in my guts if I were to piss her off anymore than I already did. Making our way back to Miyu, we noticed she was talking to a young woman with a short bluish-silver hair tied in two very low pigtails. From the looks of it, she doesn't seem to be a student; aside from her looking like she's in her mid-twenties or something she also wasn't wearing a school uniform.

Noticing our return, Miyu waved at us as she called out our names.

"Hikki! Yukarin!"

I'm not– ah forget it. She's been calling me that since preschool, doubt she'll stop anytime soon.

Upon hearing our names, the woman turned to look at us, a smiled plastered on her face, a smile that almost rivals Miyu's mega watt one. Almost.

"Ah, you must be the Hikigayas!" The young lady greeted as she made a small bow. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Kawasaki Keika, first year class F's homeroom teacher!" She said, introducing herself gleefully.

Oh. So she's a teacher, huh? Make sense.

"Good morning, Kawasaki-sensei." My little sister did her own bow as she greeted back.

Proper young lady, ain't she?

I, for my part, merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"Umu! Hayama-san and Hikigaya-san are both in my class if I recall correctly," with her index finger, she started tapping her chin thoughtfully. "How about you, Hikigaya-kun?" Her light-purple eyes quickly darted to my direction that I was almost taken aback by the sudden attention on my person.

"Oh. Uhmm, I'm in Class 1-J."

Her eyes started to sparkle in amazement.

I am quite amazing, aren't I? Ah. Ego ego Hikaru, calm it down!

"Wow! A class J student? That's amazing! You must have gotten a high exam score then, right?" Kawasaki-sensei was barely managing to control her excitement on the matter, I felt almost embarrassed.

Sensei please.

Giving a quick glance to my side, I checked whether or not Yukari reacted unfavorably to what Kawasaki-sensei said. Thankfully, she didn't seemed to have changed in demeanor like before.

I guess we're definitely over that. Phew.

"It's not that great. In fact, Yukari got the same score as I." I replied, using almost the exact same wording as before with Miyu. Kawasaki-sensei's excitement didn't seem to have diminished, it actually seemed to have multiplied somewhat.

"Oh? So I'm guessing timing had hurt her chances bad, then?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Yukari and I answered simultaneously.

Kawasaki-sensei then clasped her hands together.

"Umu! That means Hikigaya-san would excel greatly in my class then!" She gave us a sincere smile. "So don't look at it as a lost, Hikigaya-san. Not only is there another chance to get in next year but, you can prove that even if you're not in class J, you're definitely class J material!"

At first I was surprised and so was Yukari but then a calming yet happy mood washed over us as we both returned Kawasaki-sensei's smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Sensei. I'll be doing my best." Yukari said.

"Umu! And I'll be counting on you!"

God that 'umu' is so freaking adorable. Medic help! I got hit!

I can totally imagine Nero Saber saying it! **[2]**

Have I been spending too much time with Dad? He's rubbing off on me! Managed to even get me into playing that ancient device, the Psp.

"Oh my!" I was pulled out of my stupor by Kawasaki-sensei's voice. Setting my gaze on her, she was currently looking at her wrist watch. "Ah, we better get going to the auditorium for the opening ceremony or we'll be late! I almost forgot!" Kawasaki-sensei tapped her forehead several times. "I'm so sorry!"

Opening ceremony? Hmm... Oh! Right right, there's an opening ceremony before we have to go to our respective classes. I completely forgot about that.

Miyu, being herself, had quickly dismissed Kawasaki-sensei's self loathing by waving her hands frantically. "Ahh, it's no problem sensei, we like totally forgot about it ourselves! Neh, Hikki, Yukarin?"

"Affirmative." My sister followed.

What are you? A cyborg? An Anti-shadow suppression weapon of some sort? **[3]** You're not about to activate orgia mode, are you?! **[4]**

Ah, of course not. Haha. Ha. Okay, maybe she might.

"Ah yeah, we forgot too, Kawasaki-sensei." I said.

"I-I see. Erhem. In that case, we better get going before the ceremony starts." Kawasaki-sensei gestured for us to start moving. As she made her way to the auditorium, we followed suit behind her. Miyu had already clasped herself unto my sister who was, once again, visibly looking uncomfortable with their proximity.

Goodluck sis!

Arriving at the auditorium, Kawasaki-sensei told us to quickly find our seats as she joins the other teachers in their area. Saying a quick goodbye to Yukari and Miyu, for boys and girls were split, I immediately took the first vacant seat I saw. After getting settled in, I yawned as I directed my focus unto the stage or, podium to be more accurate; it was still empty as the staff is only just about to begin the ceremony.

I hope this doesn't take too long.

* * *

I feel as though as I had drifted off or something, the ceremony had begun but I have no recollection of what time it actually started. Looking at my watch, I found out that it has been exactly fifteen minutes since we got here so, based on that, I'm guessing the ceremony has been going on for at least ten minutes. Probably less.

It felt soo much longer though. I'm seriously bored.

Right now, the Principal was speaking but nothing he says is actually registering in my brain; instead I'm only getting fragments of his speech, like talking to someone on the phone who's nearing a deadspot or something or to someone via walkie talkies.

Speaking of which, I wonder if anyone actually still makes those? I don't even remember having been able to play with one when I was a child, bet they'd be cool though. Like playing secret agent or soldier!

This is commander Hikigaya Hikaru, over! Kiiiirkkkk!

"And with that, I hope we have a good year! Once again, I welcome the freshmen!"

Wait, whaa? His speech is over? I must have really tuned him off somehow.

Well, thinking about walkie talkies is more important, I suppose.

As the principal retreated from the podium, a teacher quickly replaced him as she made her way to the now empty podium.

"Ah, thank you for that enlightening speech, Mr. Principal," the teacher began.

Enlightening? I seriously doubt that. Then again, I didn't listen so...

With a somewhat nervous smile, the teacher cleared her throat as she made her next announcement. "Now, let's hear from one of our senior students, Hanazawa-san." She said before retreating back to her seat. For some reason, most if not all the faculty seemed to be donning the same nervous smile.

Huh, wonder what's that about.

Before I had any time to wonder any further, a student with blonde hair stopping just a little past her shoulders made her way to the podium next followed by a dorky looking guy with midnight blue hair, looks dyed though.

I firstly focused my attention to blonde-senpai, trying to read her as much as I can. Admittedly, with the distance between the stage and myself added with my poor non-20/20 vision, I couldn't see her expression so I had to focus on other various elements instead. One being the way she walks.

Her stride has a certain air of haughtiness to it, almost arrogant. The aura that was seeping out of her was reeking of authority so I'm deducing she isn't just a regular student, probably has a position. Council President, maybe. Or a member of the disciplinary committee.

Reaching the podium, the girl dubbed as Hanazawa-san by the teacher earlier cleared her throat. The faculty crowded behind her seemed to have stiffened.

BAM!

A loud thud rang through my ears like a gun sounding off a shot. I felt like I had lost my hearing for a second there. Looking up, I saw Hanazawa-san's palm firmly planted on the podium surface.

Did... Did she just slammed her palm on the podium!?

"Listen up, Mongrels!" She boomed through the mic. The faculty members and the blue-haired student behind her all did a simultaneous facepalm.

Synchronized face-palming. That's new. But certainly amusing to watch.

But forget about that, what's with the way she just addressed us? Blonde hair? Mongrels? Serious Gilgamesh vibes right there! **[5]** Don't be opening the gate of babylon now! **[6]**

"To all the sophomores and other seniors here, you're aware of who I am but, for our freshmen, I'd like to introduce myself," Hanazawa-san paused for a bit. Clearing her throat again, she resumed. "My name is Hanazawa Hana. I'm currently Soubu's student council president,"

Ha! Called it. Totally did. Mental bragging dance!

"I'm sure you're all aware that since I'm in my senior year that this will be my last term as President,"

I can see some of the students smile and probably do a mental cheer while the faculty seemed to be relieved.

What was this? Is she that bad of a president? I mean, she seems strict but I don't think she's necessarily bad. I hope.

Like, really hope.

"However, don't be quick to feel relief yet, dogs. I'm not passing on the torch to just anyone, I'll train my successor if I have to!" She said proudly, her voice booming through the auditorium speakers like thunder.

I think I'm starting to get the reactions... Also, dogs? Seriously, what's up with that?

"I know the way I run this school might be too tight, eccentric even. But I do what I have to do as council president. That being said, I however, would not change how a person is. I do not intend to shape the next in line into a replica of myself, I'll teach him or her what he or she needs to know, but he or she may freely run the school in whichever way he or she sees fit. What I'll merely do is to guide that person as much as I can before my eventual departure from the walls of Soubu High." She paused for a bit, scanning the auditorium. "But as I said before, I also do not intend to just give the position to just anyone. That person must be deemed worthy first."

Huh, maybe she isn't so bad after all.

"You might be thinking democracy rules over. Even if that's true, not just anyone would actually be willing to take on the task of council president, let alone be eligible to run for the position in the first place. The responsibility of being president is a taxing one and I'm aware barely a handful of you are willing to spare your time carrying those responsibilities on your shoulders! In that regard, I am not worried at all for the next in line." She gave out a smile, I think. It was rather smug though. At least that's what I'm getting from this distance.

Looking around, I can see why she had that expression. Most of the students had their head down in defeat.

She was right. Not many people would volunteer to take a grab at a heavy position as that so it's only logical that those willing would also be willing to take the heavy lifting with them. Her speech had definitely discouraged those who were thinking of taking advantage of the position.

Being the boss isn't always hot tubs and wine after all. Work is still there.

"But enough about that, I'm here to welcome our freshmen students and though it is my final term as the president, I hope you'll be aware that it won't be a walk in the park! That being said, I won't be so strict as to judge how you should wear your uniforms or something like that,"

Yes! Bless this woman!

"That is not an invitation to dress so haphazardly though, so keep the dress code in mind still even if you were to add your own little style."

I can live with that.

"Anyway, before I close my speech, there is something I'd like to say to our freshmen students," she let out a long exhale of breath before continuing. "This is the beginning of your new journey so don't be afraid to take risks. Join a club, create one, join a team, ask someone out, there are a lot of things offered out there so feel free to take them head on! However, put into consideration other factors as well; be it your personal feelings or those of others. Just because I said to not be afraid to take risks doesn't mean you should take every single one of them without a single thought! Use your brain, think it through, those aren't ornaments, they're equipments you should use to your advantage! Bottomline is, enjoy yourselves but remember that you are capable of thought. This is your first year, there's still miles and miles of road ahead before you reach another one to traverse on, but make this road count. Start shaping yourself to how you wanna see yourself in the future. As they say, no better time to start than the present, right?" And with that, Hanazawa-senpai closed her speech as various applauses echoed throughout the auditorium. Even the faculty members who were so terrified at the prospect of her speaking earlier looked immensely relieved and joyful at her speech.

She did made a valid point. Or points.

I'm glad I actually listened.

Hanazawa-senpai is sure is an interesting character.

After senpai retracted herself from the podium, she made her way back to the blue-haired student who was following her earlier.

I completely forgot about him. Then again, his presence seems dim compared to Hanazawa-senpai's overwhelming shine.

I couldn't tell what was happening but the dude seemed overly excited for some reason. His hands was swinging around wildly. And in a quick flash, Hanazawa-senpai's foot was deeply embedded within the dude's stomach and in another flash, the dude was on the floor. A couple of the faculty members had quickly came to his aid while the perpetrator, Hanazawa-senpai, had casually walked away from the mess she made with the same somewhat arrogant strides she took earlier.

Poor guy... I can almost feel the pain in my own guts.

Hanazawa-senpai's actions caused quite a stir amongst some of the students while others were treating it as something of the usual. Huh, I'm guessing the stirs was from the freshmen. One teacher quickly took the podium amidst the small commotion and announced the end of the ceremony as she bid us farewell and gave permission to return to our rooms. Everyone quickly got up and rejoined their respective groups or friends before promptly exiting the auditorium. As for me, I quickly tried to locate my darling twin and Miyu in which after, I rejoined them. I walked them to their classroom and bid them a quick goodbye and a promise to meet for lunch before hurrying to my own room.

* * *

Being in a higher class, I was expecting my classmates would be more quiet and reserved than those of the regular classes. That's why I'm surprised that, even though it's fairly more controlled than the others, there's a significant amount of chatters within the walls of class J.

Looking around, I saw about two vacant seats available. One being near the window and the other being in the middle of the first row.

The former one seems like the spot for most harem protagonists, like the famed window seat so, I chose the latter. In no way would I want that spotlight and in no way am I a harem protagonist either! **[7]**

Getting myself settled, I decided to pass the minimal amount of time I have left before homeroom starts to read a book I have been reading for the past couple of days, which I have already retrieved from the depths of my bag and currently flipping to the page I stopped on the night before. Unlike my father, my interest doesn't lie in the light novel works, I'm more on general fictions; more specifically, sci-fi and mythologies. My twin sister, however, actually likes light novels. She doesn't show it but she actually has quite the collection in her room. She had it mixed amongst other genres of books so no one will notice. Main reason I knew is that, I bought most of her collection under her request.

How did it go again?

 _"Onii-san, I'd like for you to get a book I pre-ordered at the bookstore."_

 _"What's in it for me?"_

 _"The honor of fulfilling your adorable sister's request."_

 _"Uh-huh. Try again."_

 _"Fine. What do you want?"_

 _"Hmm. Cook me some of your famed curry and only address me as 'Onii-chan' for a month."_

 _"That's preposterous! I will not oblige."_

 _"Good luck getting that book yourself then with all those people probably crowding the place."_

 _"Ugh. Fine fine. I'll comply to your wishes."_

 _"Comply to my wishes, what?"_

 _"Comply to your wishes, Onii-chan."_

 _"Good girl. I'll get your book right away."_

 _"I can't believe this..."_

 _"Honestly, I would have done it for the honor."_

 _"W-whaa...? Argh. You're impossible! Stupid, Nincompoop, Hikaru!"_

 _"Hikaru's not even an insult!"_

Ah yes. It went like that. That was one awesome month though. She earned quite a lot of Yukari points then!

Engrossed in my book and my thoughts, I did not realize the entrance of our homeroom teacher. However, I did feel a sudden drop in temperature followed by the eerie silence of the once fairly lively classroom. Looking up, I noticed how everyone was currently quietly seated on their respective seats with their head faced forward to give attention to our teacher.

I decided to do the same so I quickly put the book back inside my bag and gave my full undivided attention to our Sensei. Looking up at Sensei's face though gave me a shock.

I was amazed, and in awe.

Her face was scarily familiar.

Not in a sense that I've seen her before but, more in a sense that it has a stunning resemblance to someone I know.

Someone I grew up with.

"Good morning class," her voice was stern and it left no room for rouse. It was a voice that demanded attention. "I will be your homeroom teacher. My name is Tsurumi Rumi. You may address me as Tsurumi-sensei or simply sensei."

Tsurumi-sensei...

A cold voice, an icy demeanor and, a stoic face that eerily reminds me of my own mother and twin sister.

Great. Just great.

I'd have to deal with ice back at home and now here too? I'm cold from all directions! Might as well live in the damn north pole.

'Santa better have a freaking guest room, I swear.'

"Alright, before we begin, we need a class representative." Sensei exclaimed as she opened a folder-like object. I'm guessing it's the class roster or something. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Amidst the sea of disinterested freshmen, a lone hand rose above the ashes like a phoenix followed by a mass of snow-like long wavy strands of hair as she stood up. Her aura from this far–she was sitting at the front of the third row– reeks of a combining force of fire and ice. Quite peculiar to be honest, her aura was both fiery and cold at the same time.

"I'd like to volunteer." Her voice had a sense of authority in it but also grace.

Distracted by her presence, I didn't hear Sensei say her name, only that she is now currently our class representative. As she sat down, Sensei had begun looking through her record again.

"Alright, we need a vice class representative to assist her. Any volunteers?"

Again, the room was filled with silence. There were no response given, not even another brave hand decided to rise to the challenge this time around.

I can't blame them.

As my Dad always says, to work is to lose.

Why would they want to spend their time working? They're still in the peak of their stupid youth so why would they willingly take on a responsibility? On the first day of their highschool too! That girl earlier is clearly different, she isn't like any normal student who'd look away from a responsibility in favor of doing something more to their liking. Like perhaps going out or just having fun.

As for me, I can't be bothered to take on a task. That and I'm feeling really lazy so I'd rather not.

"None? Well, I guess I have no choice but to choose one instead." Tsurumi-sensei said as she put her entire attention on the open record book on her desk, scanning it carefully.

The irony on that one was fairly strong.

But crap! Even though the probability of me being chosen is about one over thirty-four — counting out the girl from earlier— the chance is still there!

'Not to be chosen, not to be chosen, not to be chosen' I chanted repeatedly inside my head. Hoping that the sorting sensei would not choose me! **[8]**

Tsurumi-sensei took her time in choosing, probably trying to see if the student would be capable of doing the task given. After all, just because no one volunteered doesn't mean they aren't capable of handling the position. They just didn't want to.

I didn't want to either.

While Sensei was busy choosing, I decided to study her facial expression. Her scarily familiar facial expression. At first, considering how stoic she looks, there was barely any room for any study. However, that changed surprisingly.

Her eyes widened a bit for a while, then a sort of look of fondness washed over her face before quickly morphing back into that chronic bitch face mode.

That was weird.

"Hikigaya-kun." Tsurumi-sensei called out and I felt the hair at the back of my neck stood.

No. Oh man, NO!

Reluctantly, I stood up.

"Y-yes?"

For a while, Sensei studied me. A look of amazement and familiarity crossed her face in that brief while before she cleared her throat.

"Since no one is willing to volunteer, I've decided on you. You'll be the vice class representative." Sensei explained.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked as politely as I can.

Where's my right at being lazy?!

"No. Not really."

Figures...

"A-ahh.."

"I'll be counting on you too as well then, Hikigaya-kun."

"H-hai."

And with that, I plopped back down on my seat with the burden of responsibility quickly weighing me down.

'So much for my first day, dammit.'

* * *

Terms/References:

[1] Épée: A type of fencing sword. It is the largest and heaviest sword in fencing and it's the only fencing weapon where the entire body is a valid target area.

[2] Nero Saber: A character from Type-Moon series, more specifically from the PSP game Fate/Extra. I don't know if she appeared in any other series for my knowledge on Type-Moon is fairly limited.

[3] Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon: in reference to Persona 3/4 series. An android built with the capabilities to summon a persona despite being a robot.

[4] Orgia Mode: A tactical mode that can be used by Aigis in Persona 3 where I believe her stats multiplies making her stronger and faster for a few turns before ultimately overheating.

[5] Gilgamesh: Another character from Type-Moon series.

[6] Gate of Babylon: Gilgamesh's noble phantasm.

[7] Famed Window Seat: A sort of running gag in anime where most protagonists sits near the windows. Then there's 8man who sits far away from the window.

[8] The chant/Sorting Sensei: Reference to Harry Potter where Harry repeatedly whispered "Not slytherin" during the sorting scene. Sorting sensei, sorting hat, get it?

* * *

A/N:

Hello ya'll. This is 8'Snow, well, a member of 8'Snow actually. Anyway, I hope you liked/enjoyed the first chapter of our little project. It's something we've been working on since last August 2015 when we first made this account. Since we're a collaboration group, some members aren't really in synch in terms of schedules and whatnot. Halfway through planning, some got busy then we eventually got lazy to continue. However, we've already decided on the plot back then and had made various character designs for the OC's in the story. Mostly the trio. We only managed to pick this little project back up earlier this year where I began writing the actual story and we continued planning some other stuff.

If you're interested, we actually have some character designs ready for viewing. Would any of you like for us to make a page on FB for them so you may view them? Let us know. Of course we'll only be revealing the designs of the characters that were already introduced thus far. (Like Hikaru, Yukari, etc. PS: We don't have any for Keika and Rumi but maybe in the future, depending on our better artist. Lol.)

Also, if you have other means, let us know as well.

If you're wondering about our choice in pairing for Miyu's parents, well we have a reason for that. It's actually a Yuix8man shipper that gave us the idea and well, he may have regretted it. Lol. But anyways, it's the whole "nice" thing where both Hayama and Yuigahama admitted that they aren't as nice as they seem. It's a weak reason, I know but it works! For us anyway. You can ignore that fact if you want to though and think of Miyu however way you like I suppose. Also, it works well for me mostly coz it means Hayama is nowhere near Miura! Yay! I'm a big Miura fan. Some of you may even know me. Lmao.

Anyways, another member will be writing the second chapter and we planned the entire story to have alternating POV's between the twins so next chapter will be in Yukari's POV. I'm waiting for that chapter myself so I may feel what some of you might feel. Haha.

Also, just a little shoutout to AsheriteAbyss for the twin's name. Me and him came up with Hikaru's name but I got Yukari from him completely XD

PS: Cover Photo is made by our artist, Rynne.

That's all for now.

Follow and Review if you liked it. Criticisms are welcome too just no flames.

PS: We might update our profile with some character infos.

Now that I'm not in charge of the next chapter, I may be able to work on my Miura fics. Lol.

\- 8'Snow's Zero [Zeroexist]


End file.
